Reba's Car
by nothingcanchangewhatismeant2be
Summary: Cheyenne and Van take Reba's car out for the afternoon but when Van does something to reba's car..how will she react?
1. Chapter 1

We start off in the kitchen with Cheyenne and Van trying to convince Reba to loan them her car for the night

Scene 1

Cheyenne: Please mom

Reba: No!

Van: Come on, Mrs. H…

Reba: Oh alright…

Cheyenne and van at same time: Really?

Reba: No!

Van: (in whining voice) please…..

Reba: Why do you want to use it so bad anyway?

Cheyenne: we wanna go out for a night..

Reba: what about Rhonda?

Van: No Way!

Cheyenne: He won't let me drive her

Reba: Fine. Take my car.

Van: Thanks, Mrs.H

Cheyenne: yeah thanks mom. Oh and by the way can you watch Elizabeth?

Reba: Fine! But next time give me some notice.

Cheyenne: Thanks mom! (As they walk out the door)

Scene 2

We start off with Cheyenne and van in the parking lot of a bar and they are getting into Reba's car with Van in the driver's seat and Cheyenne in the passenger's

Cheyenne: Van, are you sure you don't want me to drive?

Van: I'm fine Cheyenne

They drive off

Van starts makin' a funny face

Cheyenne: Honey, are you okay?

Van: I…have…to….sneeze….

They start swerving all over the road and it cuts to back at home with Reba playing with Elizabeth.

Reba: Elizabeth, what do you wanna play?

Elizabeth: Hide-Go-Seek

Reba: Okay you hide and I'll come find you…. 1,2,3,4,

(Elizabeth giggles then runs off)

Scene 3

Cuts to Van and Cheyenne and they are sittin' in Reba's car in the ditch.

Cheyenne: Oh my gosh! Van, honey are you okay?

Van: Yeah, I am fine. Are you okay?

Cheyenne: yeah… oh my gosh!

Van: What?

Cheyenne: mom's car!

Van: Uh oh! Well it's not my fault I sneezed! So I cannot be held responsible!

Cheyenne: Okay that's what we will tell her…

Van: Let's try to get out of here.

Cheyenne: Okay…

Van starts the car and pulls slowly out of the ditch.

Scene 4

Van: (as they walk through the door) we're back and we didn't do anything wrong… (Cheyenne hits him)

(Reba starts comin' out of the kitchen)

Reba: Hey guys…How was your night?

Cheyenne: Great

Van: Yeah, we didn't do anything wrong.

Cheyenne: (hits him again) Quiet Van!

Reba: I am gonna try and forget about what just happened…

Cheyenne: Good. Nothing happened…come on Van (and they run upstairs) (Reba makes her thinking face tryin' to figure out what just went on)

(Kyra walks in)

Kyra: hey Mom. What's with the face?

Reba: Just thinkin' about somethin' that Cheyenne said. It didn't really make sense…

Kyra: Mom don't think about it too much. I learned that early on. Cheyenne rarely ever makes sense.

Reba: Kyra! I hate to admit it but that is sometimes so true..

Kyra: I told ya.

Reba: So how was your day?

Kyra: Boring as always. Skipped some school, drank something from a mysterious cup and came home…

Reba: Glad to know I raised you well

Kyra: Can't ya tell?

Reba: Yes, yes I can

Kyra: Ok I gotta go to band practice. But if Barbra-Jean asks I WAS not here, got it?

Reba: Got it.

Kyra: Bye mom (as she walks out the front door)

Reba: Bye honey.

Barbra-Jean: Youhoo Reba (calls Reba while walkin in back door)

Reba: Oh no! No where to run and Barbra-Jean's here. I am not here no one is!

Barbra-Jean: yeah right then how come you're talking to me?

Reba: because this isn't Reba!

Barbra-jean: Then who is it, a ghost?

Reba: Yes (in a spooky voice)

Barbra-Jean: Very funny, Reba. We've been through this before, remember?

Reba: How could I forget?

Barbra-Jean: Well you couldn't, duh! It's me no one ever forgets me!

Reba: Yeah, so hard to forget you….Anyways why are you here?

Barbra-Jean: Well I was bored at home with Brock away on a business trip and I couldn't help but notice your car.

Reba: My car? Oh you notice where I ran into that mailbox? Cause it wasn't me it was Van.

Barbra-Jean: Well sure if it was more like 100 mailboxes.

Reba: 100!

Barbra-Jean: Yeah. So what'd ya do? You didn't run into an old lady again, did you?

Reba: NO and when did I ever run into an old lady?

Barbra-Jean: Oh that wasn't you? Who was it then? Oh my gosh I have to go visit an old lady in the hospital! (And runs out)

Reba: (walks to the window and looks at her car) Oh my gosh! Barbra-Jean wasn't drinking! My Car! (walks over to the bottom of the stairs) Van! Cheyenne! Get down here! Now!

Van: (running down the stairs) Y-y-y-es Mrs.H?

Reba: What happened to my car?

Van: Well…..

Cheyenne: Van did it!

Van: Cheyenne!


	2. Chapter 2

Reba's Car- Sequel

Scene 1

Reba: Van, you totaled my car?

Van: No (does Barbra-Jean No)

Cheyenne: Yes, he did mom. Hurt him!

Reba: Well Van. (Starts walking towards him, with a mad look on her face)

Van: (Does his girly scream) NO Mrs.H No! I have a daughter and a wife to take care of! Plus I'm and I'm to Hottttt to die!

Reba: Van... (In an angry voice)

(Van screams and runs up the stairs)

(Reba turns around to face Cheyenne who has just been standing there)

Cheyenne: Now mom before you do anything, think it through you wouldn't wanna do anything that you would regret now would you? (Silence from Reba) Like hurting your young and beautiful daughter and her hot husband...

Reba: Cheyenne, how could you be so irresponsible! And with my car?

Cheyenne: I'm sorry mom, I don't know what happened. We just got out of control. I am really sorry mom.

Reba: Oh Cheyenne, that's alright...

Cheyenne: Mom you are suddenly really calm, are you okay?

Reba: yes I am fine. To tell you the truth I am actually kinda happy that you wrecked my car.

Cheyenne: Why?

Reba: this gives me an excuse to buy a new car. Well not NEW but new for me because I am too broke.

Scene 2

Reba, Cheyenne, and Van at a car dealership. Van starts looking at a red corvet...

Van: Mrs. H, check this one out!

Reba: Van I don't think it's really me

Van: Fine but you're the one that said you had a need for speed.

Reba: Yes, I did but I need something more... well more practical. I have 3 children a granddaughter and another kid with STONES in his head.

Van: Me, stones? That hurts!

Reba: let's keep lookin'

Cheyenne: yes let's

They start lookin' at other cars like U-Haul truck

Van: This is it! This is so the one you should get!

Cheyenne: Van, honey that's a U-Haul truck mom would be totally uncool driving around town in that thing.

Reba: I agree with Cheyenne

Van: Fine!

Finally they find a nice reasonably priced used car that Reba likes she even likes the color.

Van: Fine, Mrs. H, get another dull, boring, yawn-mobile.

Reba: I like this one Van and for some reason it seems so familiar...

Cheyenne: Why is that mom?

Reba: Well I don't know Cheyenne but I just remember this car for some reason.

Van: Let's go tell the dude that we're done

Van walks off while Reba and Cheyenne look at the car then he comes back with the salesperson following him.

Salesperson: So you would like this car?

Reba: yes, I would.

Salesperson: Are you sure you don't wanna buy a new non-used car so that you're the first person to use it?

Reba: No, I'm fine with this one.

Salesperson: Fine let's go do the paper work. (says very unenthusiastically)

Reba whispers to Van and Cheyenne

Reba: Wow he's very enthusiastic to make a sale.

They get to the office and the sales person hands Reba the sheets to sign, and she signs then and hands them back.

Salesperson: Okay (looks down at signed sheet) Mrs. Hart looks you're all ready to go

Reba: Great!

Salesperson: Here are the keys. (drops them into Reba's hand)

Reba: Thanks! So I can just drive it home?

Salesperson: Yup.

Van: Okay let's go then. I call driving the new car home

Cheyenne: Yeah right I don't think mom will let you behind the wheel of her car for a while Van.

Reba: She's right. I'M driving home, now get in!

Van: Geez, a little pushy... (As he is about to climb into the car)

Reba: I said get in (and pushes him into the car)

Cheyenne climbs in and Reba drives away in her new old car

A few weeks later Reba is unloading groceries and she is about to the door then she sees something shiny (sp?)

Reba: What is that?

Reba reaches for the shiny object and holds it up in the light, it was a watch.

Reba: Another thing that looks familiar...Wait a second this was mine that's the inscription on it. Brock gave that to me for our 3rd wedding anniversary. (The inscription said "my love: To our 3rd anniversary and too many more! To my one true forever love. Love Brock). This was mine, how did it get in this car? And why does this car feel so familiar?


	3. Chapter 3

RECAP: So Reba finds something from her marriage with Brock in a new old car that she just bought.

Scene 1

Kyra walks out from the backdoor and finds Reba sitting on the pavement leaning against the car. Almost in tears.

Kyra: Hey mom what are you doin' out here?

Reba: Hey Kyra, I'm just unloading groceries.

Kyra: Sitting down?

Reba: Well I was unloading groceries and then I found this. (Passes the watch to Kyra)

Kyra: It's a watch.

Reba: yeah you're dad gave that to me for our 3rd wedding anniversary.

Kyra: Okay and why was it in the car?

Reba: I don't know. And for some reason this car seems very familiar to me but I can't place it anywhere.

Kyra: When was the last time you saw or wore this watch?

Reba: A few years ago when he left. Kyra, I don't know why I am getting so upset about this... It's just a watch.

Kyra: Because it has sentimental value, mom from the years when you and dad were happy.

Reba: Thanks Kyra.

Kyra: No problem mom, not let's get inside...it's kinda cold out here.

Reba: Okay.

They head inside with the groceries and the watch.

The next day Brock and Barbra-Jean and sitting on the couch reading in their living room when there is a knock on their door.

Barbra-Jean: Brock will you get that? I'm readin'

Brock: sure honey.

Brock gets up and opens the door

Brock: Oh Hey Reba, what an unexpected surprise.

Reba: Brock, we need to talk! (As she walks through the door.)

Brock: Oh Great, good things always happen after that popular phrase.

Reba: I'm serious!

Brock: Okay what do we need to talk about?

Reba: I found this in my car last night. (Holds up watch)

Barbra-Jean: Reba, You found my watch!

Reba: You're watch?

Barbra-Jean: Yeah! Brock gave that to me this year for our anniversary. He said it was an antique that's why it looks so old.

Brock: Barbra-Jean, honey, Could you give us a minute?

Barbra-Jean: Sure, I'll go get some drinks. (She walks out of the room)

Reba: (starts pacing in front of the couch) her watch! For your anniversary!

Brock: Reba, I can explain!

Reba: Really, can you Brock? Or is it what it seems, you were cheap once again and somehow Barbra-Jean managed to take another thing away from me!

Brock: Okay so it is what it seems. But Reba you gotta calm down.

Reba: HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN!

Brock: Reba sit down and let me tell you the whole story.

Reba: (Sits down) Ok go.

Brock: Well, you remember when I gave you that watch on our third anniversary.

_(Start flashback to...well whenever their 3rd anniversary was)_

_Brock walks through the front door_

_Brock: Hey I am home from yet another hard day at work._

_Reba starts to walk out from the kitchen (she's still pregnant with Cheyenne at the time)_

_Reba: Hey Brock, Bad day?_

_Brock: it was until I came home to you._

_Reba: Are you sucking up to me for somethin'?_

_Brock: now why would I do that?_

_Reba: Because it is our 3rd anniversary today and you must have forgotten or something._

_Brock: The fact that you assume the worst of me hurts. And no I did not forget about our anniversary._

_Reba: Okay, I'll be right back I am gonna go get your present._

_Reba comes back with a little box with a nicely tied bow on top._

_Reba: Okay here it is. (Gives it to Brock)_

_Brock: (Opens it) It's a keychain..._

_Reba: yeah with my picture on it._

_Brock: great... (Says sarcastically)_

_Reba: What you don't like it?_

_Brock: No of course I do. I love it !It has a picture of my favorite wife and unborn child on it, How could I not love it?_

_Reba: Okay,good, your favorite wife?_

_Brock: yup, here's what I got you. (Hands Reba the box)_

_Reba:(opens it and picks up the watch) oh my gosh it is beautiful! I love it thank you! (Hugs Brock)_

_Brock: you're welcome. There's an inscription on it too._

_Reba:(Reads it in her head) Awww that makes it more special! I'll wear it forever._

_(End flashback)_

Reba: Yes, OUR. Meaning me and you. Not your and Barbra-Jean's!

Brock: Let me finish. And then when we had one of our last fights you threw it at me when you threw me out, do you remember?

_(Start Flashback to 2001 when Brock is leaving to go stay at a hotelbecause Reba found out he was cheating on her)_

_Brock: (At the stairs with an overnight bag packed) Reba, are you sure that you wanna do this? _

_Reba: I don't know Brock, I hope this will help us but I really don't know._

_Brock: Reba please done make me leave, my place is here with you and the kids._

_Reba: Well Brock you should have thought about that before and went off with Barbra-Jean!_

_Brock: Reba..._

_Reba: (cuts him off) NO Brock. (Starts taking off her watch) You're one true forever love! (throws watch at Brock) get out!_

_Brock: But Reba..._

_Reba: I said GET OUT_

_Brock: Fine, but please think about us. I don't want this to end._

_Reba: "This" is that all we are? "This" is your family Brock and you threw that away by sneaking around with someone else! You went against our marriage vows! You broke my trust!_

_Brock: I hate that I am hurting you like this Reba... I'm just gonna go_

_Reba: Yeah, go and keep the watch why don't you just give it to her!_

_(End flashback)_

Brock: Reba? Do you remember?

Reba: Yeah sorry. Of course I remember that day is burned into my brain forever,

Brock: okay, well that hurt Reba, when you threw that watch away.

Reba: and you think I was having a party?

Brock: No, but I am just sayin'. So after I left well you know the story...

Reba: Yeah I do that story is my life.

Brock: So this year it was Barbra-Jean's and mine 3rd anniversary and I didn't think that the watch would mean anything to you so I gave it to her.

Reba: You just gave it to her! You could have consulted me! Maybe I wanted that watch back.

Brock: Okay so I goofed up that.

Reba: Goofed is putting it lightly.

Brock: Okay, I get it. I have a question.

Reba: Okay

Brock: Where did you find the watch anyway if I gave it to Barbra-Jean.

Reba: As I said before I found it in my new car.

Brock: You're new car?

Reba: Yeah.

Brock: Ohhh I understand now.

Reba: Then explain.

Brock: Well I just recently traded in my old car that has been in the garage for a while for a new one. So you must have bought that one.

Reba: Oh okay. Then how come it seemed so familiar?

Brock: Well that's the car that I took you on our first date in and the car I drove you to the hospital in when you were pregnant with Cheyenne. For our first few years of marriage I basically drove everywhere in that thing.

Reba: but I thought you sold it way back then. That's what you told me.

Brock: Yeah that's what I told you. But I didn't have the heart there are so many good memories with that car so I rented a storage place and kept it in there.

Reba: WOW so that's why it seemed so familiar. And now it has come back into my life.

Brock: Yup. So are we okay now?

Reba: Yeah I guess so I should be getting home.

Brock: Okay see ya soon.

Reba walks out the door, Once home again Cheyenne and Van walk out form the kitchen.

Cheyenne: Hey mom. Where were you?

Reba: I was at your dad's

Van: Mr. Hotttttt

Cheyenne: Honey, that is so old.

Van: Fine, take away all my fun!

Reba: Are you guys done?

Cheyenne: yes, so what's for dinner?

Reba: UCK! You were hungry and you waited for me!

Van: yes...

Reba starts to walk away

Reba: You guys can make dinner tonight!

Van: Okay we can have Kraft Diner!

Cheyenne: Do we know how to make it?


End file.
